[unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal requests partial funding (~25%) for 2008 Summer FASEB (Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology) conference on "Biological Methylation: from DNA to Histones". The meeting will focus on the forefront research of epigenetic methylation and its influences on human illnesses, which is one of the current major missions of the NIEHS. The conference will be held in the Carefree Resort, Carefree, Arizona, from June 1-6, 2008 (Sunday-Friday). The FASEB Biological Methylation Conference is one of the most stimulating and important meetings in the field, where approximately 150 scientists (including many established women scientists, younger scientists, graduate students, and postdoctoral fellows) assemble to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information and to explore epigenetic factors (such as environmental factors, individual susceptibility and age) on human illnesses. One keynote speaker, 9 session chairs, 36 invited speakers and 18 speakers (young scientists) selected from submitted abstracts will address the following 9 major themes: 1) eukaryotic cytosine methyltransferases; 2) link DNA methylation to histone methylation; 3) histone lysine methylation and recognition; 4) protein arginine methylation; 5) DNA methylation and diseases; 6) epigenetics and cancers; 7) histone demethylation; 8) methylation other than histones or nucleic acids; and, 9) small molecule enzyme inhibitors. In addition, three afternoon mini-symposia are devoted to young investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]